


Sanswiches and Saliva

by PrinzessDina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoying Dog is not the one from the game, Multi, Sans is smol and precious, Soulmates, the Annoying Dog has the same size as the wolf mother of Princess Mononoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessDina/pseuds/PrinzessDina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of loneliness, Sans finally found his soul mate.</p>
<p>Boy, he did NOT sign up for this!</p>
<p>(Previously named "How annoying")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanswiches and Saliva

**Author's Note:**

> So, after months of nothing I'm back! I'm sorry guys for leaving you hanging but you have no idea how much of a b**ch depression is. Anyways, here is a bit more story.
> 
> (Why did I make this pairing...What was younger me thinking?!)

The night sky was not what he imagined at all. Sans sat on the blanket that he set up at a clearing in the large forest that surrounded Mt. Ebbot. His eye sockets were large and round as his magical irises almost copied the stars that he was staring at. Hypnotised by the twinkling stars, the sandwich, he wanted to take a bite of, missed his wide open jaw by miles. Noticing his mistake, the small skeleton chuckled softly and shrugged, throwing a bad pun at himself.

What he did not notice was the white dog behind some bushes, staring at the sandwich in his hand. The punny skeleton was so focused on telling sandwich based puns to himself, he didn’t hear the soft thuds of the dog’s paws as it started sprinting, mouth open to catch the food. Sans’ soul almost jumped out of his body as a giant, white dog suddenly ripped his lunch out of his bony hands. “hey!” he shouted after the canine, jumping up to chase after it. “my sanswich!”

 

Sans started running, his tiny feet hitting the ground and scaring the fauna around him. His gaze locked onto the wagging tail of the giant, white dog in front of him he witnessed it running towards a tree… and running straight up the trunk! The skeleton came to a stop at the tree, leaning against it and wheezing for air. “guess i should exercise more.”

He lifted his head spotting the white of the dog’s fur on one of the higher branches of the tree. Just as he decided to climb the tree, something fell on top of his skull. “h-huh?” He slid his fingers over his bony head, feeling something… slimy? He grabbed it and brought it into his field of vision to examine it. A piece of bread soaked in dog saliva. Shuddering, he let it fall, wiping his hand on the tree. “welp, there goes my lunch”

 

Sans threw a glare at the dog before turning around to walk back to his blanket. He should have a second sandwich somewhere in the picnic basket. “uahh!” He jumped backwards, his back hitting the trunk. When he turned around the dog was suddenly standing right behind him! Sans looked back up the tree. “w-weren’t you just…” Nothing. No white dog on the tree. “how did you…”

The dog came closer, poking its big muzzle under Sans’ arms, sniffing for something. “hey, pal, I don’t have any food on me” The giant fur ball didn’t seem to hear him as it just continued poking him in various places. It added more force to his sniffing, dragging the small skeleton up the tree. “b-buddy. you might wanna calm down there” Sans honestly was a bit scared. The dog was gigantic and him being the bonehead that he is might be a suitable snack for it.

 

A few seconds passed before the dog stopped its search for food. It let go of the small punster causing him to drop on the large canines head. “phew, thanks buddy. now, if you’d let me just- whoah!” The dog started to sprint and Sans had to hold on tight to not fall off. The canine broke through the treeline into a familiar clearing. “huh- oof!” Despite holding onto the dog for dear life it just threw him right off.

Groaning in pain, the small skeleton stood up, watching the dog near his blanket. “hey, no! no more sanswiches for you!” His tiny hands grabbed the tip of it’s tail, trying to hold it back… He would’ve had more success lifting Mt. Ebbot. Sans gave up, letting himself be dragged across the floor by the hungry canine.


End file.
